1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for regeneration, temperature loading and/or thermal management of a component, associated with an exhaust system, of an internal combustion engine, preferably of a vehicle, the engine being embodied in particular as a diesel engine, having at least one injection valve, operating preferably in the chatter mode as a function of the pressure of supplied fuel, for injecting fuel into the exhaust system of the engine, the fuel serving the purpose of the regeneration, temperature loading and/or thermal management.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an exhaust system of an internal combustion engine of a vehicle, it is known to install a particulate filter. If the engine is a diesel engine, for instance, then the particulate filter acts as a soot filter and by its filtering action reduces the burden of fine dust. To prevent the filter from clogging after a certain length of time in operation, it is necessary that it be regenerated from time to time. The regeneration is done by raising the temperature, causing the particles, in particular soot particles, to be burned. The temperature increase is done by injecting fuel, such as diesel fuel, into the exhaust system. The injected fuel reaches an oxidation catalytic converter, which is located upstream of the particulate filter. The fuel reaching the oxidation catalytic converter leads to an increase in the exhaust gas temperature, so that correspondingly hot exhaust gases reach the downstream particulate filter, where they bring about the regeneration.